houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Conway
| residence =Albany, New York | education = | affiliation = | profession = Governor of New York | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Wife: Hannah Conway | children = with Hannah Conway: Charlie Conway Lilly Conway | sigothers = | others = | actor = Joel Kinnaman | seasons = 4, 5 | appearances = 2 seasons, 1+ episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery |party = Republican}} :"If you were a Democrat, you'd be unstoppable. You'd be the next JFK." :― Frank Underwood William "Will" Conway is a former Governor of New York and was the Republican Party nominee for President of the United States in the 2016 election. Conway is married to Hannah and they have two kids named Charlie and Lilly. Their youth and strong values poses a threat to Frank who is middle age, having marital problems, and has no kids. Conway went to law school and after graduating, he immediately signed up to serve in the United States Air Force after 9/11. He did so with the intention of jump-starting his political career. His grandfather is also a decorated war hero from WWII. He is possibly suffering with PTSD from his time in the air force, especially given the fact that he attempted to hijack his own plane. Rise to the Executive Mansion In the 2006 elections, Conway was elected New York State Comptroller and re-elected in the 2010 elections. He later won the 2012 election for Governor of New York, replacing Governor DeLuca. Soon after the Conways moved into the Executive Mansion in Albany on January 1, 2015, the national Republicans quickly saw him as a future President and was later named the Republican nominee for the 2016 presidential elections after the disgraceful exit of Mendoza. Polls currently show him leading by double digits against President Underwood. Political positions Conway is a Republican, who- at a 2016 presidential campaign rally, stated his philosophy of "less government, less taxes, more freedom". Conway also reinforces his family values, as seen from his frequent social media videos in which he includes his wife and children. Conway is publicly critical of ICO (Islamic Caliphate Organization), stating that "they're Muslim extremists taking over oil fields in Syria. The media is barely covering them because the White House is turning a blind eye. As the Governor of New York, I can't turn a blind eye to terrorism- because it's been right here on our doorstep." Conway is suggested to have a less conservative position on guns, after his wife Hannah tells Claire she thinks "America's gun obsession is madness. Will does too, but he can't admit it. Mustn't upset the base." Characters met Behind the Scenes Will Conway was portrayed by Joel Kinnaman in Seasons 4 and 5 of House of Cards. Appearances Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Governors of New York Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:New York Republicans Category:Republican Party state governors of the United States Category:Republicans Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:United States presidential candidates, 2016